1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-301877, there is a power supply apparatus that includes a support plate supporting battery pack components and formed by a heat sink which thermally contacts the bottom surfaces of the battery pack components, and partition walls coupled to the bottom of the heat sink to define cooling spaces therebetween where a cooling air flows, and discharges heat from the battery pack components toward the cooling air via the heat sink.